


Witness

by radioqueen



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bickering, Bisexual POV character, Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, Crying During Sex, Extremely Dubiously Consensually Forcing a Ghost to Watch Two People Have Kinky Sex, F/M, Feral Behavior, Forced Orgasm, Gunplay, Knifeplay, POV Third Person Limited, Past Tense, Piss Enema, Piss Marking, Rough Sex, Sex Games, Under-negotiated Kink, Unsafe Insane and Dubiously Consensual BDSM, Voyeur is anxious about watching a potential dubcon/noncon scenario, Voyeurism, bleeding during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioqueen/pseuds/radioqueen
Summary: The worst part of being dead isn't being a ghost. It's being summoned whenever the current book owner feels like it—especially when the current book owner feels like having an audience while fucking his kinky hunting partner.





	Witness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plutonianshores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutonianshores/gifts).



Gerry hadn’t signed up to become a book upon his death. And he  _ definitely  _ hadn’t signed up to become the kind of book who had to deal with this kind of bullshit.

“Oh, I’m going to fucking  _ kill  _ you, Trevor!”

The shouting alerted Gerry that the Van Helsings were on their way back. Hopefully. The sooner they got back, the sooner he could go back in his book and sulk properly.

“Fuck you, Trevor!” The female Hunter was kicking and thrashing over the old man’s shoulder. “That wasn’t fair, you dickhead!”

“Cry me a bloody river.” The old man, Trevor, threw her onto the backseat, knocking the Book of Skin on the floor. “I’d bet anything you lost on purpose. That was a rookie mistake.”

“Hey, careful!” Gerry snapped. “Some of us have to live in that book.”

“Why the fuck is  _ he  _ still here?” the woman demanded, suddenly noticing him. “I told you you were using the book wrong!”

“I was not! Maybe it doesn’t like going back in its book.”

“I do have a name, you know,” Gerry said. “And I’m not an ‘it.’”

“Right. Sorry,  _ Gerard.”  _ Trevor bared his teeth in something resembling a wolf’s snarl more than a smile. “Guess we’ll have to sort it out back at the lodge.”

“No! You can do it right here. It’s easy. It’s so easy a child could do it. Just dismiss me.”

“Nah.” Trevor started the car.

“Just say, ‘I dismiss you.’ It’s that easy. Go on.”

“I dismiss you,” the woman said immediately.

Gerry sighed. “No, that won’t work. He’s the one who read my page, so he has to be the one to dismiss me.”

“Well? Go on, then, Trevor,” the woman said. “I don’t want him around. He creeps me out.”

“How kind of you,” Gerry said. “Goodness, I’ve missed that London hospitality.”

“I think it’s kind of fun having a ghost around,” Trevor said. “Besides, maybe he wants to watch me fuck you.”

“No! No, I very much do not!” Gerry protested. “Good God, I absolutely do not want to watch that.”

Trevor grinned at the road and made no move to dismiss Gerry.

“Ugh, just dismiss him, Trevor!” the female Hunter said.

“Yes,  _ please  _ dismiss me,” Gerry begged. “I don’t want to watch your kinky Hunter sex games.”

“And you shouldn’t have to, especially because I don’t want you to watch either.  _ Put him back in the fucking book, Trevor.” _

Trevor chuckled. “A witness will put you in your place faster, Jul. You’ve been downright nasty to me lately. I’ve gotta make your punishment one to remember, and Gerard here is going to help, one way or another...”

The female Hunter sighed in defeat. Gerry took a better look at her. Her arms were bound behind her back with paracord, and her ankles were tied together by the same, wrapped crudely over the wrinkled ankles of her jeans. Trevor had stripped her of her weapons and hit her hard enough that blood still trickled from her nose, but the gleam in her eye was pure Hunter. Pure  _ aroused  _ Hunter. Gerry was slightly afraid of her, despite his lack of physical form.

“Well,” he said after a moment. “We might as well get to know each other. I’m Gerry.”

“Julia,” she said through gritted teeth.

“Do you two do this sort of thing often?” Gerry asked politely.

“Every few months.” She raised her head and spat blood onto the side of Trevor’s face. “Keeps us sharp when there’s nothing else to chase. I usually win, though.”

Trevor wiped his cheek. “Now, now. No one likes a liar, Jul.”

“I’ve won the last three chases, which I think counts for a lot,” Julia said. “Winner gets to do anything they like to the loser. Literally anything.”

“Uh  _ huh.  _ Well, that’s… fascinating.” Gerry was already regretting trying to be friendly.

They rode in awkward silence for a few miles.

“What are you going to do to me?” Julia asked Trevor, sounding almost bored.

“Oh, the usual. Cut your pretty skin a little. Choke you on my gun. Both types of gun, if you’re lucky. Fuck your arse ‘til you beg for mercy. Plus maybe a little extra, since you’ve been so ornery lately.”

Julia squirmed on the seat, as if trying to rub off on it. “You’d better not go anywhere near my arse, you sick old fuck,” she warned. “I’ll stab you if you try.”

“I’d like to see you try with your arms and legs trussed up,” Trevor retorted.

“You’d better at least put a condom on your stinking cock,” Julia growled. “I don’t want that nasty thing touching me uncovered.”

“Now, see, that’s the kind of disrespect I’m talking about!” Trevor gestured. “You’ll take it bareback up your arse, and you’ll like it. Last time you caught me, you pissed in my mouth and made me swallow it. And that was before you nearly set me on fire.”

“It was just hot candle wax!” Julia argued.

“Whatever it was, it hurt like hell! You should’ve known I’d get you back. Maybe if you’re lucky, I’ll pull out of your arse at the end and let you suck the spunk out of my dick instead of making you take it up the arse.”

“In your dreams, you old pervert! I’d sooner bite your cock off.”

“Yeah, that’s it.” Trevor kept one hand on the wheel and pressed the other over his zipper. “Keep talking dirty to me. The ruder you are, the harder I’ll fuck you.”

Gerry groaned. “Please, someone, burn my page so I can go to hell. It can’t possibly be worse than this.”

The Hunters laughed at him, which did not endear them to Gerry. He crossed his arms and walked through the door of the moving vehicle, which worked—until the vehicle got too far away and Gerry got whiplashed back into it.

“Ow,” he complained, rubbing the concept that used to be his neck.

“Made your point?” Trevor asked.

Gerry just stared out the window and ignored them.

It was fully dusk by the time the car pulled up to the semi-detached lodge overlooking a lake. If another family lived in the other side, they appeared to be out. Trevor cheerfully lugged Julia in with the rest of the gear—including Gerry’s book.

“Untie me for a minute,” Julia urged Trevor. “I need to piss before we get started.”

“Oh no, I’m not falling for that one again,” he said. “You can piss yourself if it’s that dire.”

Julia pouted. “But it’s  _ cold.  _ And I don’t want to piss myself. It’s humiliating to have to dump piss-soaked clothes into a public washing machine.”

“I guess you’ll just have to hold it, then, won’t you?”

“Oh, I’ll hold it all right,” Julia muttered. “I’ll hold it until you get your cock close enough for me to piss on it.”

Julia acted as if that was meant to scare Trevor, but it only strained his trousers further, much to Gerry’s revulsion.

“You do that,” Trevor encouraged her. “You know I love feeling your hot piss on my dick and balls. It would be a downright treat.”

“God, please, no more,” Gerry pleaded. “I don’t want to know that!”

“Nah, that can’t be right. You’re with The Eye, aren’t you?” Trevor dragged Julia to the bed and laid her face down over it, her boots planted on the floor. “Thought your lot was all about watching other folks.”

“I’m hardly fully aligned with any entity, especially now that I’m dead,” Gerry shot back. “But even if I was Beholding, that doesn’t mean I’d want to watch whatever  _ this  _ is!”

“Well, it’s your lucky day, because you’ll get to feed your god anyway.”

Trevor undid Julia’s belt and zipper and then pushed her jeans down until they were stopped by the cord around her ankles. He held her by the hair with one hand, and with the other he spanked her until her buttocks were bright pink.

“Ow!” she cried. “Stop that!”

“Are you sorry for being so rude to an old man?” Trevor asked.

“Fuck you!” Julia snapped, then yelped from another smack. “I’ll be as rude as I like, you smelly old pervert! If you want me to apologize, you’ll have to make me.”

Trevor spanked her one last time. “Oh, I was hoping you would say that.”

He shoved three fingers between Julia’s tight legs, forcing her head into the bed an instant before she screamed in pain. He pumped his fingers in and out of her cunt as she tried to thrash out of his grasp.

“You know how to make it stop,” Trevor said. “Relax and take it.”

She struggled in protest for another moment or two before giving up. When her body finally went slack in submission, he left her on the bed and grabbed a hand towel from the bathroom. He shoved it under her head and raised her up by the hair, sticking his glistening fingers in front of her mouth.

“Suck them clean,” he said, then, seeing her bared teeth, added, “I’m trying to be nice here, Jul. You can suck on them before I put them in your arse, or you can bite them, in which case I’ll just fuck your dry arse ‘til it bleeds. Your call.”

“Gee, with friends like these, who needs enemies?” Gerry remarked.

Without waiting for Julia’s answer, Trevor shoved his fingers into her mouth. She didn’t bite, even when he shoved them into her throat and tried to make her gag. She just sighed through flared nostrils, her body tense as she refused to give him the satisfaction of retching on his fingers. At long last, he moved his wet fingers to her backside, where he briskly worked them in one at a time.

“No, no,” Julia moaned. “Get your grubby fingers out of my arse.”

“Nah, you know you like it,” Trevor countered. “You always come the hardest when my dick’s in your arse.”

“No, I don’t! I hate it! Get your fingers out or I’ll scream!”

“Scream all you like. House next door is empty. And what’s Gerry going to do to help you? Call the police?”

“Stop it, Trevor, you’re hurting me!” Julia squirmed. “That’s too many! Fuck, I’m going to piss myself. Get your goddamn fingers out before you tear my arse open!”

Trevor responded by adding his pinky, and Julia howled in pain.

“Does she have a safeword?” Gerry asked, growing anxious. It was one thing to watch Hunters having kinky sex; it was another thing altogether to watch a possible rape, or, at best, a severely under-negotiated roleplay that was likely to traumatize at least one person in the room.

“She wouldn’t use one even if we did,” Trevor said. “She’s too stubborn.”

“Fuck you, I’d absolutely use one right now if it meant getting your disgusting, rough fingers out of my arse!”

“Okay, then. Your safeword is ‘Daddy.’”

Julia flushed bright red. “Oh, you nasty old perv—”

Trevor cackled. “Oh, Jul, you should see your face right now.”

“Har har. I’m going to murder you the second you untie me. And not the sexy kind of murder. There will be rats. Wasps. Raw sewage.”

“That’ll be fun.” Trevor unzipped his own trousers and shoved them down. He spat on Julia’s crack, and the white bubbles dribbled enticingly down between her arse cheeks. He rubbed the sheathed head of his huge—and admittedly very attractive—erection between her cheeks, coating it in his saliva and spitting on the top of it to further lubricate it.

“No, fuck off!” Julia tried unsuccessfully to buck him off. “Don't you dare put your filthy cock in my arse, you smelly old hobo!”

“Aw, Jul, that hurts my feelings,” Trevor complained. “Say you’re sorry.”

“No.”

Trevor spanked her several times in rapid succession. Julia cried out but refused to apologize.

“Last chance,” Trevor warned. “Say you’re sorry.”

“Go fuck a vampire.”

Gerry watched in morbid fascination as Trevor once again expertly pushed Julia’s face into the mattress a split second before his massive cock entered her arse. She screamed and swore into the padding, but it was too muffled for anyone outside the room to hear, even if they weren’t completely isolated.

“Oh, Jul, your arse feels so good when you clench like that,” Trevor crooned. “I bet it hurts you, though. You oughta relax and enjoy it.”

“Fuck you!” came the muffled shout. “I’m going to fucking kill you!”

“Yes, that’s it, talk dirty to me.” He yanked her head up so she could gulp down a breath of fresh air. “Tell me what you’re gonna do to me when you get free.”

“I’m going to choke you on my dirty socks!”

“Mmm, I look forward to that.”

“I’m going to kick you in the balls and make you thank me for it!”

“Ohh, that’s a new one.” Trevor shoved all the way inside her with a grunt.

Julia screamed involuntarily as Trevor’s cock lodged itself balls-deep inside her. Gerry could see her arse stretched red and painful around the base. A tiny smear of blood marked what little was visible of Trevor’s shaft.

“God, Trevor, that hurts!” Julia complained, but this time her voice was thick with tears instead of sharp with rage. “I think you tore me open, you git.”

“Just a little.” Trevor rubbed her back under her shirt, suddenly gentle with her. “It’ll heal.”

He pulled out ever so slightly, and Julia shrieked in pain. Tears dripped down her face and onto the towel under her chin.

“Stop, Trevor, for real,” she pleaded. “It hurts so badly I can’t take it.”

“Then I guess you should have run just a little faster,” Trevor needled her. But his voice was tender, and he’d stopped moving, and he was still rubbing her back. “If I’d been a different monster, you’d be dead now. You’re lucky your arse is the only thing that hurts right now.”

Gerry suddenly understood. This wasn’t a sex thing—at least, not entirely. He’d always assumed Hunters’ kinky, competitive sex games were merely part of their compulsion to chase things. Now, however, he realized it was their fucked-up way of showing love. Trevor was no different than a mother cat playfully nipping its kitten to teach it survival skills.

“What did you do wrong?” Trevor quizzed her. “How’d I get the drop on you?”

Julia sniffed hard and tried to compose herself. “I should’ve known you’d ducked behind that boulder.”

“Your instincts told you I stopped running, didn’t they?”

Julia nodded, swallowing. “I think I knew, deep down, that that stick you threw was a trick, but I went running after it anyway.”

“That’s what happens when you trust your senses instead of your gut.” Trevor slowly began to move, petting Julia’s neck when she whimpered in pain. “You could be the one having fun right now, but instead you’re hurting. That’s because you trusted yourself, not The Hunt.”

“I know, I know.” Julia ducked her head and wiped her face on the mattress, transferring most of her tears and snot to the towel. “I’m not a rookie anymore. You don’t have to lecture me.”

“Well, you made a rookie mistake, so I’ll lecture you as long as it takes until you don’t make it again.” Trevor pulled most of the way out, spat on his blood-streaked cock, and then inched it back into Julia. “Tell me what you should’ve done instead of chasing after that stick like a dog.”

“I should have… ow, Christ, Trevor!” Julia grimaced. “I should have hopped into that big old tree and tackled you from above.”

“What else?”

Julia took several shuddering breaths, clearly trying to think despite the pain. “I could have snuck behind the tree and thrown sticks of my own. I could have pretended to run toward the stick but listened for you behind me and surprised you by turning and throwing a knife at you. I could have… maybe I could have tossed sticks in the same direction you did and then snuck around behind the boulder to flank you.”

“That’s a good girl.” Trevor folded his body over hers, kissing her head and neck and cheek. “You’re not half bad at hunting when you listen to your guts. Maybe having my dick deep inside ‘em will help you remember they exist, hm?”

“Ugh, gross, stop.” Julia turned her tear-stained face way from his whiskery kisses, but she was smiling.

Trevor’s hand snaked around to settle between her legs. Julia moaned as his fingers apparently found their mark.

“I want to feel you come around my dick,” Trevor said into her hair.

“No, please,” Julia gasped, rubbing the back or her head against him. “Not in front of Gerard.”

Trevor glanced up at Gerry and smirked. “He don’t seem to mind. Look at that tent in his trousers.”

Impossibly, and much to Gerry’s chagrin, the old Hunter was right. Gerry was sporting an erection of his own. It felt completely wrong, almost as if it were detached from him, but it was still there nonetheless.

“I didn’t realize that was possible,” Gerry admitted. “It’s not as if I have a circulatory system anymore.”

“I think he’s a little jealous,” Trevor said. “But of which one of us?”

Gerry didn’t know himself. Julia’s body looked soft and clean and muscular, and Trevor made no secret of how good her arse felt to penetrate. But there was something strangely appealing about Trevor’s long, unkempt beard and calloused hands. And of course, there was his incredible cock to consider, too.

“It hardly matters, does it?” Gerry hated how sulky he sounded. “It’s not like I could join your weird sex games even if I wanted to.”

“That’s a damn shame,” Trevor said. “We’ll just have to put on a good show for you. Won’t we, Jul? How about you go back to fighting me while I fuck you hard?”

“With pleasure, you old git.”

Julia tried to smash her head backward into Trevor’s, but he was too fast for her. She kicked her feet and struggled, but Trevor knew exactly which points to lean on to keep her down. He fucked her hard and slow, spitting on her arse every so often to keep her from drying out.

“Very sexy of you to squirm for me, Jul,” Trevor praised her. “Can you feel me twitching inside you?”

“Ugh. Could you possibly be more disgusting?” Gerry asked, despite knowing he was visibly aroused. “I’m right on the verge of vomiting despite lacking a physical stomach. I’m sure that would be an interesting experiment.”

“Relax, Gerard. We’ll make it worth your while.”

Trevor drew his pocket knife and caressed Julia’s back with it. She shivered, her skin prickling with gooseflesh.

“That’s  _ cold,”  _ Julia complained.

“Let’s warm it up, then.” Trevor stroked a row of three small, straight scars with the flat of his knife, then he suddenly sliced a new tally mark into her skin.

“Ow!” Julia whined.

“Christ!” Gerry peered down at the wound. “What are you doing? Did you sterilize that before sticking it in her?”

“Nope.” Trevor licked Julia’s blood off his knife. “She’ll be all right. And every time she feels these scars, she’ll remember all the times she would’ve got eat by a monster if that monster hadn’t been me.”

“As if you don’t eat me all the time, you pussy-obsessed monster,” Julia said.

“You knew what I meant, smart arse.” Trevor smacked her bottom. “Just for that, I’m gonna make you kiss my gun.”

Gerry expected Trevor to pull out of her arse and make her suck his dick clean. Instead, Trevor picked up his actual, literal gun and pressed it to Julia’s lips.

“No!” Gerry leapt partway into the bed and ineffectually tried to swat the weapon out of Trevor’s hand. “God, you Hunters are the absolute bloody worst! Is the safety on, at least?”

Trevor ignored him. “Kiss it, Jul. Show Gerry how friendly your disrespectful little mouth can be when you feel like it.”

Julia rolled her eyes but pressed her lips to the barrel of the gun. “There. Are you happy?”

“You can do better than that.”

Julia pecked at the gun a few more times before finally giving in completely and making out with the weapon, sticking her tongue into the filthy muzzle. Gerry should not have been turned on by that, but all the same he found himself imagining her tongue entering his own piss slit and wishing he had a corporeal cock to stroke. Julia caught his eye and flicked her tongue out over the front sight.

“Mm, Trevor, I love kissing your big gun,” Julia said in a seductive voice that sent pleasurable chills through Gerry. “I love licking and sucking on it, especially knowing it could explode in my mouth at any moment.”

“Yeah?” Trevor took a handful of Julia’s hair. “Why don’t we show Gerry how rough you like it?”

He shoved the barrel into Julia’s throat over and over again, trying to choke her on it. She resisted gagging, but after a few moments, she finally rewarded him with a guttural noise and a fierce, whole-body spasm that Trevor seemed to bask in.

“Ohh, fuck, Jul,” Trevor groaned. “You’re gonna make me come if you keep milking me with your arse like that.”

Julia grumbled something around the gun, frothy saliva dripping down her chin.

“What’s that?” Trevor teased her. “It’s hard to understand you while you’re sucking off my gun.”

He shoved the tip of the barrel back into her throat, making Julia cry out in pain.

“I don’t think she likes that,” Gerry said nervously.

Julia made a noise of agreement.

“She don’t.” Trevor grinned. “But she gets off on all the sadomasochist stuff, so she likes that I’m doing it to her even though she hates it. I swear, she’s wetter than a lake right now.” He slid his long, veiny cock out of her reddened arse, which stayed open despite being empty now, and removed the gun from her mouth. “Here, come take a look if you’re so worried.”

“No, Trevor, don't,” Julia rasped, trying to tuck her legs under her.”I don’t want him staring at me down there.”

“It’s just for a second.” Trevor massaged her pink bottom. “He’s fussing about me abusing you.”

Trevor stuck his fingers between her thighs and pulled them apart as much as he could. It gave Gerry a good view of Julia’s cunt, which was indeed so saturated with her arousal that it had covered her inner thighs and even the white curly hairs over Trevor’s balls. 

“Told you,” Trevor said. “She completely gets off on it.”

He stuck his gun into Julia’s cunt and fucked her with it, hard, until she moaned.

“Yes, Trevor, fuck me with your gun, Trevor, please…”

Trevor’s cock jumped at the sound. Julia’s wetness visibly coated the gun.

“I see.” Gerry fought the urge to lick his lips as he looked back and forth between the two of them. “Fascinating,” he said sarcastically instead. “I’ve always wanted to see Hunters fucking each other with guns. I can finally die happy. Oh wait…”

“Just what I need,” Trevor griped, removing his gun from Julia’s cunt. “Another damn smart arse. I guess if I can’t fuck Gerard’s arse, I’ll have to fuck yours extra hard to teach him a lesson, eh, Jul?”

He grabbed Julia by the hips and slammed back into her, making her arch her back.

“Ow! Easy there.” Julia glared over her shoulder. “You’re not exactly small, you know.”

“Oh, you like it.” Trevor fucked her arse vigorously, his hand roaming between her legs again. “You just like it rough, and you don’t care whether you’re giving or getting.”

“Fine.” Julia closed her eyes in pleasure. “But that doesn’t mean you can’t work up to rough. I’m not going to be able to sit for a week.”

“I told you, if you want a safeword, all you have to do is call me ‘Daddy.’”

Julia laughed. “And I told you, that’s not gonna happen.”

“Then you’re gonna take my dick until you come, because I’m not finishing before you.”

Julia flushed again. “No, I don’t want to come in front of Gerard.”

“Too bad, because I’m in charge today.” Trevor’s hand moved more quickly over her clit. “Open your eyes nice and wide and look right into Gerard’s face while you come around my big dick.”

“No.”

Trevor smacked Julia’s cheek. “I mean it, Jul. Be nice to the poor ghost. He’ll never get to fuck anyone ever again. Least you can do is give him a good show.”

Julia opened her eyes and stared up at Gerry, her un-slapped cheek darkening to match the reddening hand print on the other. Her whole body was taut like a violin string, and she was vibrating as if Trevor’s fingers were plucking her. Her pupils had dilated wide, and the same flush in her cheeks was creeping across her chest. She panted and wiggled her hips to meet Trevor’s fingers and cock.

“You gonna come for us?” Trevor asked.

“No, Trevor, no, don't make me come, no, please!”

Trevor rested his weight on her and licked behind her ear. “You’re gonna come for us, and you’re gonna look Gerry right in the eye while you do.”

With that, he bit the back of Julia’s neck, his teeth gripping onto the flesh like a tom cat mating a female in heat. Julia screamed and convulsed in violent pleasure under Trevor. Gerry’s whole being throbbed as she kept eye contact with him throughout her entire orgasm. 

When she finally collapsed on the bed, Gerry looked up just in time to catch the last of Trevor’s orgasm. The old man was buried to the hilt in his partner’s abused arsehole, his balls rising and lowering rhythmically as they pumped his semen inside her. His head was thrown back in ecstasy, his mouth hanging open. Gerry wondered with more than a hint of envy how deep inside Julia’s abdomen Trevor’s hot seed must be spurting. With as long as Trevor was, Gerry imagined she could feel his cock past her navel. He felt a phantom twitch from a cock and arsehole he no longer possessed, and he fidgeted as Trevor collapsed on Julia’s back and kissed all over her shoulders.

“Oh, you did so good, Jul,” Trevor praised her. “Bit of a sore loser at first, but you did good once you got over yourself.”

Julia rolled her eyes again, but she seemed to enjoy his praise. “Enjoy it while it lasts, old man. You’re not as young and spry as you used to be. I bet I’ll win every time from here on out.”

“Don’t make me laugh. I was doing this decades before you were even conceived.”

“Yes, I know, fifty years. And it shows.” She rested her cheek against the bed. “Might be time to retire, before you need a walking frame to get around.”

“Oh, that’s how you wanna play it?” Trevor raised an eyebrow. “Fine, you asked for it.”

“Asked for what?”

“You’ll see.”

They didn’t move for several moments, Trevor still half-hard inside Julia, who seemed to be trying to fall asleep on the bed. Suddenly her eyes opened wide in panic, and she tried to elbow Trevor off her.

“What are you doing?!” she demanded. “Trevor, what the hell are you doing?!”

Gerry tilted his head, curious despite himself. “What? What is he doing?”

Trevor laughed, pressing Julia’s arms firmly into her back. “I’m taking a piss inside her.”

Gerry imagined Trevor pissing deep inside his bowels instead of Julia’s, and his ghostly cock throbbed at the idea. Julia, however, seemed somewhat less appreciative.

“That’s disgusting, Trevor,” Julia scolded him.

“Maybe, but it’s payback for you pissing in my mouth last time.”

“But that’s significantly less disgusting!” she protested.

“How is that less disgusting?” Trevor looked amused. “You don’t have to taste it or smell it or nothing when it goes in your arse. It might as well be warm water, for all you know. How is this more disgusting than getting piss in your mouth?”

“It just  _ is,  _ Trevor. And I can still feel you going! Quit pissing in my arse, goddammit! You’re going to make me piss myself.”

He laughed. “All right, all right. I didn’t realize you had such a weak stomach.”

Trevor pulled out of her well-fucked arse, which immediately clenched hard to try to hold in his piss. He sprayed more warm piss over her shirt and jeans, marking her with his scent. He rose and rubbed his cock against the base of her skull, pushing the head into her short hair and emptying the last of his bladder over her head and neck.

“Seriously, Trevor? I would have pissed an hour ago if I’d known you were going to finish off this way.”

“So you might as well do it now.” Trevor shook the last drops of piss from his foreskin onto the top of her head.

“No! I’m not going to wet myself like a child. Untie me and help me to the toilet. And then you can run me a bath and find a place to do my laundry. I swear to any god you want, Trevor, if there are no clean sheets for me to climb into after my bath—”

“All right, all right.” Trevor never stopped grinning fondly down at Julia as he cut her free. “No need to get yourself worked up. I’ll change the sheets while you’re in your bath.”

He rubbed her arms and legs to get her circulation back before undressing her fully. Once she was naked, he helped her limp into the bathroom. Gerry heard water running in the tub, and a moment later, Trevor emerged shirtless. He was muscular but not thin, with the bottom of his white beard brushing over the slightest paunch. His cock hung outside his zipper, still tantalizingly large despite now being limp. Gerry did lick his lips this time.

“You like what you see?” Trevor smirked.

Gerry just shrugged. “Call it a dry spell.”

Trevor snorted with laughter. “Fair enough. And thanks for being a decent sport about watching. More fun when there’s an audience.”

“Well, I didn’t exactly have a choice,” Gerry said, knowing full well he could have walked into another room if he’d wanted to. “And I’m still cross that you summoned me at all, as it’s not exactly pleasant. But… I suppose if you really  _ must  _ summon me, I’d rather you and Mrs. Van Helsing summoned me to watch you have sex than to consult me like a bloody monster manual.”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Trevor assured him. “We’ll summon you for both.”

Gerry scowled, but before he could respond, there was a splash from the bathroom.

“Trev?” Julia called. “I thought you were getting in with me.”

“Just a second,” he called back. “I’ll bring you back a glass of juice.”

“A big one.”

“All right, a big one it is,” Trevor agreed, a lovesick smile on his face, then turned back to Gerry. “Until next time, then.”

“Until then,” Gerry said.

“I dismiss you, Gerard Keay.”

And with that, Gerard found himself back in the limbo of his mother's Book of Skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta, El, for your tireless effort finding my typos. Any remaining errors were probably added last minute by me. :)


End file.
